A fateful night
by FreeKyandi
Summary: Ryou and Yugi plan to have a sleepover to finally be able to spend time together like in the old days, when someone else shows up to throw a spanner in their plans. Can be seen as heartshipping, but not necessarily.


Hello everyone :)

I hope you enjoy this rather dark fic as it took like forever to write :D

I was actually planning to write a heartshipping story (which is one of the most awesome and most underrated pairings in my opinion, next to sweetshipping and angstshipping, my all time favorite), but actually I don't think of Ryou and Yugi to be romantically involved here. If you want them to be, please feel free to do so nevertheless (I was planing to write something like that after all).

Warnings: lemon/rape

! BUT if you don't want to read something dark you can also read this as a harmless Yugi/Ryou fanfic (if as a romance or not is up to you). Just stop reading after the first...seperation... thingy... well this - -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryou was ecstatic. Today was the day he was looking forward to since over two weeks. His best friend Yugi was coming over and spending the night. They had known each other since childhood, but after Ryou had found that damned necklace he felt that they were slowly drifting apart.

They had both grown up in an orphanage, Ryou's mother had died while giving birth to him and his father had hung himself a few months after, because he couldn't cope with the loss of his wife. Yugi's parents both had died in a tragic car accident on their way home from dinner when he was not even 1 year old.

In the orphanage they never seemed to fit in. With both of them being of rather slight build and their extraordinary features - Ryou had long white hair and white skin and Yugi's hair was three-coloured and stuck out in all directions - they were often the victims of bullying. The other kids would pick on them, steal from them and even beat them up at times, so they only had each other to cling to.

They would often sleep in one bed, comforting each other, when sadness overwhelmed them. Of course the other kids found out about their close relationship and teased them even more, but as long as they had each other, they didn't care.

Then, some days before Yugi's 12th birthday Ryou had gone to town to get him a present. He had entered an oriental shop, as Yugi was very interested in egyptian history. It had been a very dark and dusty place and the owner, a dark skinned man with a turban, had greeted him with an expressionless face. Something had pulled him towards a shelf in the back corner of the shop. There he had found some old looking jewelery, which he had assumed to cost way more than he could ever afford. But there had been this golden, round necklace which had drawn his attention. The necklace had been shaped like a ring, enclosing a pyramid. In the centre of the pyramid there had been something Yugi once had explained Ryou to be the eye of Horus, a symbol of the egyptian mythology. 5 spikes had been connected to the outside of the ring and the whole necklace had looked like it was made of pure gold.

Ryou had known that he could never afford that necklace, so he decided to walk on. He had looked through some shelves and finally found a book about a pharaoh named Atem, which he thought to be the perfect present for Yugi, because he thought that the hieroglyph of the pharaoh looked a little bit like his best friend.

The whole time while he had been looking around in the shop he had felt very uneasy and something pulled him back to the shelf with the ring-shaped necklace. He had tried to fight the feeling and had gone to pay the book, but after he had finished he suddenly had been standing in front of that shelf again, staring at the necklace.

'What is this feeling?' he had thought and before he could phrase another thought he had felt himself take the necklace, stuff it under his jacket and leave the shop as fast as he could.

Ryou remembered how after this everything had changed. From time to time he had had blackouts. First he hadn't really noticed it but when he had woken up one morning, not knowing where he was and how he had gotten there he had realized that something wasn't right. He had looked around and had realized that it was the middle of the night and he was lying in an alley.

After that incident the blackouts had gotten even worse as he was now losing whole days and even while he had been fully conscious he had started to hear a voice in his head. Of course he had Yugi told about all these changes and Yugi had told him that he too had realized that Ryou had acted weird at times, not just weird but mean. Usually Ryou was the nicest person on earth but sometimes in those days he had even insulted his precious Yugi as he had told Ryou.

Ryou was devastated but Yugi had promised him to always stay with him, no matter what would happen.

Of course Yugi had kept his promise and no matter what had happened to Ryou or whereever he had woken up, not knowing where he was and what had happened before, Yugi would always support him. Still Ryou had sealed himself off from Yugi a little bit more, because he was afraid of what his other self might do to Yugi.

And after both of them had turned 18 (Ryou had waited for Yugi since he was 1 year older) they had decided to get their own appartments. They had thought about getting one together but they soon realized that there weren't a lot of landlords who would accept 2 teenage boys to live in their appartment, so both of them had to get his own.

From that day they hadn't seen each other as frequently as before which had made the gap between the two friends widen even further. Of course they were still meeting from time to time, but these meetings were usually limited to one or two hours as both of them were busy to pay their bills.

So Ryou was very excited that he would be able to spend a whole night with his childhood friend. He had borrowed some DVDs and had bought something for them to eat. Now he was tidying up his room, which was not really necessary, as Ryou was a very tidy man, but he wanted everything to be perfect when Yugi came.

When the doorbell finally rung he rushed downstairs and opened the door smiling widely.

''Yugi! It's so good to see you!'' he said and hugged his friend.

Yugi returned the smile. ''You too. It's been a long time since we had last spent some time together right.''

''Wait too long.'' Ryou nodded. ''So come on in. You must be freezing''

They sat down in the living room and started talking about everything that came to there mind. Ryou was happy that they still could talk like in the old days and even if there was a moment of silence it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but a rather pleasant one. When they started to feel hungry they went into the kitchen and started preparing their dinner. Since both of them were quite acceptable cooks they would never touch frozen foods but always cook fresh meals when their schedule allowed it. Ryou didn't get much chance to contribute to the preparation as he was busy handing Yugi the spices he stored in his upper cupboard. Yugi couldn't reach them himself since he was very small for his age. He didn't like that, but Ryou thought it to be cute.

After they had finished eating they were now sitting in the living room, both of them wrapped in a blanket, a cup of hot cocoa on their lap and watching the DVDs Ryou had borrowed. When the ending credits appeared Yugi started talking.

''Ryou?''

''Hm?''

''I'm really happy about today.'' Yugi said with a warm smile, his eyes closed. Then he looked at Ryou, his face now saddened. ''I felt like we... were driftig apart...''

Ryou was so happy to hear those words from his friend. So he wasn't the only one feeling this way. He looked at Yugi and smiled.

''Me too Yugi, but today has shown me that that's not true.''

At that Yugi's smile returned to his face. ''You're right. We should do this more often don't you think?''

''Definitely!''

Then they continued to sit for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. After some time Yugi yawned quietly.

Ryou chuckled. ''Should we go to bed?''

''Yes!''

So they went upstairs into Ryou's room and got ready to go to bed. Ryou's appartment was quite small, but since they had always done it when they were younger, it wasn't a problem for them to sleep in one bed.

When they were lying comfortably Ryou turned off the light and closed his eyes. After some minutes of silence he felt Yugi coming closer and finally nestling on his chest. He smiled slightly and lay an arm around Yugi, just like when they were younger. All warm and comfy they finally fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yugi awoke when he felt a movement next to him. He rubbed his eyes and tried to see anything in the dark. After some seconds he saw a silhouette hovering above him.

''Ryou? What is it?'' he asked dozily rubbing his right eye.

The person in front of him moved closer and was now almost lying on top of Yugi.

''Ryou what-?''

''Have another guess.'' a deep voice chuckled.

Suddenly a bright light emitted from Ryou's chest. At that Yugi realized that the person in front of him was definitely not his friend.

''You!'' Yugi exclaimed horrified.

''That's right. I am the spirit that lives within the ring of your little friend. I put him on hold for now. So we can... have some fun.'' he grinned.

Suddenly Yugi felt his hand pinned to the mattress on both sides of his head. Since the man in front of him was also sitting on his legs he found himself unable to move.

''Wh-what do you mean by that?'' Yugi asked, concerned by the tone of the stranger's voice.

''I think you can imagine.'' he answered, lowering his head.

Yugi's vision began to blur from shock when he felt the man's tongue run up his neck.

''Wait. You-you are not going to...'' Yugi stared into space.

''Yes I am.'' the white haired man said proceeding to kiss Yugi's neck. When he reached his chin he looked at Yugi and grinned. ''And you will enjoy this little Yugi.''

Yugi felt his shirt buttons being opened and how lips kiss their way down to the waistband of his pyjama pants. The realization that this person wasn't kidding hit him so he started squirming and tried his best to free himself. But to no avail as the other wasn't loosening his death grip even to the slightest.

''Let go of me!'' Yugi shouted and tried again to free his hands.

The man posessing his best friend's body sat up again and put his forehead on Yugi's. ''But little Yugi, the fun is only about to begin.'' he purred with eyes closed and licked the smaller boy's cheek.

He then continued where he had stopped and finally reached Yugi's pants. With a grin he pulled them down leaving the boy only with his boxer to protect him from the other's gaze. Yugi realized that it was useless. This man wouldn't let him go. Not before he had finished what he intended to do.

''Please don't...'' he whispered and closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears, as he felt his boxers being pulled down. The spirit of the ring suddenly let go of his right wrist, just to capture it again with his other hand, so he was now holding both of Yugi's wrists in one hand. He felt a hand stroking him between his legs and shut his eyes and mouth tighlty because he didn't want to grant the other the satisfaction of making even a single sound.

''What is it little Yugi? Won't you let me hear your voice?'' The taller man asked and licked from Yugi's throat up to his chin, looking at his face while doing so, the grin never leaving his face. ''Well maybe we should go a bit further then?''

Yugi's eyes snapped open when he felt a finger enter him.

''No! Take it out! Please!'' he pleaded. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. ''Why are you doing this?''

At this the spirit paused for a moment. He then bent down to look Yugi in the eyes. ''Maybe it's because I like you little Yugi. I mean We've known each other for almost 7 years now. That's enough time to develop feelings for someone isn't it? Or maybe I'm jealous and want you to stay away from Ryou. Or maybe...'' he paused again and an evil grin appeared on his face. ''...maybe I'm doing it just for fun.''

At that he pushed another finger inside the boy in front of him, followed by a scream and more tears from Yugi.

''But don't worry. I told you before: You WILL enjoy this. I promise.'' he said and pulled his fingers out. He then opened his pants and Yugi felt something big pressing against his entrance. In the next second his vision blurred as he felt like he was being ripped apart.

''AAHH!'' he screamed and the tears were now streaming down his face freely. ''IT HURTS! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP IT! PLEEASE!''

''Just relax and you will soon start to feel good.'' The white haired man said coldly, unimpressed by the younger boy's crying.

''NO! STOP! IT HURTS!'' Yugi started squirming, but the other just tightened his grip. After many futile attempts to free himself Yugi gave up and just lay still sobbing silently.

The spirit still waited some time to give Yugi the chance to get used to the intrusion and then started thrusting into him. At first Yugi was squinting his eyes at every move of the other, but suddenly the spirit hit a spot inside of him that made him gasp.

He heard a chuckle. ''Now, now, little Yugi, enjoying it are we?'' He hit the spot again and Yugi moaned. ''What did I tell you?''

Yugi tried his best to keep his mouth shut. He felt so dirty, he couldn't believe his body would betray him like that. With every thrust he felt himself coming closer to reaching his climax.

With a final thrust the spirit came deep inside the younger boy and with the feeling of the other's cum filling him, Yugi came too, biting his lip, so he didn't make a sound. The other collapsed on top of him and lay his head next to Yugi's who was still sobbing silently and staring into space. When the other sat up again to look in the younger's face, Yugi's eyes only moved slowly to the side to look at him, his vision was blurred by the tears, still rolling down his cheeks.

Another evil grin displayed on the spirit's face. ''How about we have your friend join us, shall we?'' he said and before Yugi had time to answer he felt the body on top of him fall limp. He tried his best to push the other away from him, but it was too late. The person sat up, slowly opening his eyes and looking down at Yugi. The boy looked back at him, too shocked and disturbed to say anything. The other still tried to find out where he was but after some time he finally realized the position they were in - him lying on top of his naked friend - and noticed the tears on his friend's face. At first he was too shocked to speak, but when he found his word's his voice was hoarse.

''Yu-Yugi... what happened?''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yes, this really is the end of the story. :D Sorry if you wished for a real conclusion, but I think it's best to end it here.

This was actually the first time I've ever written a story that includes sex, so sorry if it didn't turn out perfect.

Please tell me what you think about it, if you want to :)


End file.
